


Love knows no bounds

by BlueStar19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Kissing, cuteness, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Optimus is the last Cybertronian alive, Cemetery Wind hunting him down. The lone Autobot leader meets Kara, who stumbled upon him while wandering around, bored out of her mind. The two fight against Cemetery Wind, falling in love along the way. AU Transformers/Supergirl crossover. Warnings inside. Requested by BeautifulDragonRider.
Relationships: Optimus/Kara, Optimus/Supergirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Requested by BeautifulDragonRider on Quotev. It has been so many years since I watched anything with Supergirl, so this will prove to be interesting. I gathered some good data thanks to some friends that know more about Supergirl than me since I'm not much of a DC fan. I apologize if I made Supergirl more OC than she actually is, which I will add in some features she doesn't have in anything else. And I apologize for it being a short chapter.
> 
> Main Pairing:
> 
> OptimusxKara (Supergirl)
> 
> Warnings: Some blood, gore, violence, Cemetery Wind being jerks, Lockdown is an aft, kissing, cuteness, happy ending, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Nor do I own Supergirl. I don't know who owns her, but I will say DC for now.

Optimus hid. After being on the move for weeks, he finally stopped. He was the last Cybertronian alive. Stuck on Earth, Cemetery Wind chasing him, Optimus didn't know what to do. He had prayed to Primus, but received no answer. The Prime went deep underground, curling up and crying. His soldiers, his team, his family, gone, all gone. He felt so alone, just wanting someone, wanting love. Yet, he knew it would be impossible.

'Please, don't let me die. I don't want to be alone anymore,' Optimus thought, crying himself to recharge.

~~~000

"Bored," Kara muttered, walking around the forest. "Nothing to do, no bad guys to stop, nothing. Why?"

The woman continued her walk, spotting glowing blue liquid. She crouched down, examining it in wonder. She didn't touch it, not sure what it was. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she followed it. Peeking inside the cave, she didn't see anything. She used her vision to see in the dark, slowly going in while still following the trail.

Up ahead, she saw a large puddle of the liquid coming from a large metal being. Her heart panged with sympathy, knowing he was injured. Carefully, Kara walked up to the giant robot, gently touching his face. She watched as two blue lights came to life and looked at her.

~~~000

Optimus felt someone touch his face. He slowly onlined his optics, looking to see a woman in a red and blue outfit in front of him. The Prime froze, quickly backing away in fear, softly crying out in pain as the sudden movement strained on his wounds.

"Hey, whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," she said, hands up to show she meant peace.

Optimus shrank down, unable to remain standing for long. He still was cautious, watching her every movement. He wasn't sure what she wanted, if she was telling the truth. Yet, his spark pulsed oddly towards her.

"My name is Kara. What is yours?" she asked.

"Optimus Prime," the mech said quietly. "P-please, don't report me. I am the l-last of my kind. Please."

"Hey, it is okay. I'm not going to report you to anyone. I can see you need help," Kara said.

"I cannot. Ratchet, my medic and sire-figure, he's gone. My family is gone, killed by Cemetery Wind," Optimus said, wincing internally at the fear in his words.

"Awe I'm sorry Optimus," Kara said. She thought hard, not sure how she could help him. "I want to try to help you. Will you let me?"

Optimus thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he could trust this human, but his spark said that she could be trusted. Carefully, he nodded a bit. He activated his holoform of his mech form, getting a closer to her.

Kara stared at the mech in front of her. Despite the wounds, he was still very attractive. She blushed a bit when she caught herself staring at his body. Coughing a bit, Kara looked away.

"Your face changed colors. Why?" Optimus asked.

"Uh... don't worry about it Optimus. Wanna lay down so I can take a look at your injuries?" Kara asked. She waited until Optimus had laid down, going over and taking everything in.

It looked like there were bullets stuck in him, his side was torn, fuel lines torn, and part of his chest was loose. She went to work on his side first. Once done, Kara carefully climbed up, looking at the worst of it, which was a wound just below his chestplates, which knocked them loose. She allowed her hands to glow from her powers, protecting them as she got to work, melting together pieces back together and sealing any leakage.

Optimus remained silent during the rough repairs, shuttering his optics. The pain was there, but he handled it the best he could. Kara went to his chest, slipping her hands in to fix them. She kept brushing up against his spark and spark chamber, earning shudders and groans. She looked up, checking on how he was.

"You okay? Am I hurting you?" she asked, concerned.

"N-no," Optimus gasped out. "You're touching my spark and its chamber. It is a very sensitive area. I-it feels good."

Optimus arched up a bit when she touched the glowing orb with her bare hands. He scratched the rock below him, the previous pain melting away. Kara kept her touches light as she finished the repairs the best she could, allowing his chest to close properly. She got up, laying down on his chest.

"You should get some rest," Kara said. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Thank you Kara," Optimus said.

Kara smiled and rubbed his chest. Optimus moved his holoform to rest with her, helm in her lap as she switched to rubbing his holoform's face and chest, lulling him into recharge. She remained like that, simply holding him. At least she wasn't bored anymore, but wondered what would happen in the future for them. Whoever this Cemetery Wind was, they had better watch out. Kara planned to screw them over and mess them up, even more so if they dared to touch him again. That was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like I am doing okay with this. And wanted to say, I am still working on other stories too. So hopefully updates from a few soon :3.
> 
> Main Pairing:  
> OptimusxKara (Supergirl)
> 
> Warnings: Some blood, gore, violence, Cemetery Wind being jerks, Lockdown is an aft, kissing, cuteness, happy ending, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Nor do I own Supergirl. I don't know who owns her, but I will say DC for now.

Lockdown rolled his optics, annoyed at Attinger and Savoy. He needed the Prime alive, yet these humans wanted him experimented on and then killed. That is, if the experiments didn't kill him first. They already severely injured him. The bounty hunter looked to see the other deceased Autobots, all captured and experimented on. All of them had self-extinguished their sparks shortly after being captured and it made him sick. Humans were so pathetic.

"Are you listening Lockdown?" Attinger asked, eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yes, of course," Lockdown said, growling on the inside. He loathed how this human male thought that he was superior to him. He couldn't wait to get his target and leave.

"Good," the man nodded.

"He hasn't been seen in weeks," Savoy said.

"Then we keep looking and flush him out. He can't hide forever," Attinger said.

"Prime will show eventually," said Lockdown. "However, with his Autobots all dead, we can't lure him out."

"Then what do you suggest Lockdown?" Savoy asked.

"I have my own methods. Stay out of my way. That will be your only warning. If you try or even _think_ of killing Optimus Prime, I will be the last thing you see. He is my target and I will complete my job," Lockdown warned the inferior beings.

~~~000

Optimus onlined to find Kara asleep with her arms around his holoform. He snuggled a bit closer, listening to the soothing sound of her heart. He felt a twinge of loneliness run through his spark. He wanted so badly to have a mate, to be loved. He had lost everything, being blamed for all that had happened and betrayed by the ones he once trusted. Would Primus allow him to have a happy life and a mate?

"Penny for your thoughts," Kara whispered. Optimus looked up to see her watching him. "Morning."

"Good morning," Optimus said.

"You doing okay?" Kara asked.

"I am functional," said Optimus. "I am feeling rather... very lonely. I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about and loved. I want to have a mate to call my own. No one ever wanted me on Cybertron. All because of what my sire and brother did to me. Being a Prime, we are taught to have no emotions, to not show them. I have feelings too. I just want... l-love."

Optimus had started to leak, turning his gaze away from the woman. Kara reached out, wiping away his tears and bringing him close to her. He stared into her eyes, entranced by them. His optics widened when he felt her soft lips meet his own in a tender kiss. His spark raced. Kara pulled back, running her thumb over his cheek.

"You will have it," Kara said, following the feeling in her heart.

"Y-you wish to... have me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Kara said. "You are mine now Optimus Prime."

"Y-yours," he stuttered, spark pulling towards her. "Please, take away the pain."

"As you wish."

Kara ran her hands down his chest, slipping into seams. Optimus shuddered, moaning at the soft touch. They were so caring and loving. His chest opened and she went to his spark, lightly touching him. The Prime wanted more. Part of his spark entered her chest, claiming her heart as his. Optimus' optics changed color, showing how much he was loving it.

Kara gasped at the feeling, pleasure racing through her. She saw his memories, what he felt. How can anyone do such cruel things to him? She vowed to protect him with her life. She heard Optimus scream and arch, shaking before he went still. She poked her head out, seeing that he must have passed out. His spark fragment retracted from her heart, leaving a bond behind.

Kara climbed out, going to Optimus' face and kissing him before settling down and sleeping with him.

~~~000

Kara jerked away, heart pounding and sweat rolling off her face. Something didn't feel right. She checked on Optimus, seeing that he was still asleep. She got up, heading to the entrance of the cave. It was evening, but that didn't mean there wasn't trouble coming. She scanned the area, flying a bit as she patrolled. Approaching was a Lamborghini as well as three huge wolves and a pack of black SUVs. The Lamborghini transformed and looked around the area with a scanner. The lead wolf barked, growling.

"We must be close," Lockdown muttered, knowing that Wolf was sensing something.

Cemetery Wind men jumped out with guns, ready to engage if attacked. Savoy looked up at the black mech with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Savoy asked.

"Wolf is sensing someone nearby that isn't human. I believe it is the target," Lockdown said.

"Guess again!"

Three men screamed as they were taken out. Savoy and Lockdown looked to see Kara levitate a foot off the ground, ready for battle.

"Who the hell are you?" Savoy asked.

"The name's Supergirl," Kara said, flipping her hair back. "And you reek of evil. I happen to destroy evil."

"Get her!" Savoy ordered, firing at the woman.

Lockdown watched for a while, seeing how human weapons weren't affective. His scanners told him that this was a special type of alien that appeared human. It was the Earth's sun that gave her the power she had. The mech just happen to have something to take care of her so he could continue his hunt. Wolf and his followers were indicating that this girl was the one they sensed, meaning Optimus wasn't there after all.

Kara defeated all of Cemetery Wind, leaving all dead but Savoy, who was out cold with a broken nose and a lot of bleeding and bruises. Lockdown snarled when lasers shot from her eyes, killing his soldiers. He opened a compartment on his wrist, shooting her with a green crystal. Kara immediately fell, gasping for air and shaking in pain.

"Nice try," Lockdown said.

"Kara!"

The woman looked up from blurry vision, seeing Optimus running to her.

"O-Optimus, get out of here! Go!" she screamed.

"Lockdown," Optimus snarled, gun ready to shoot the other mech.

"So glad you could join Prime," Lockdown said with an evil grin.

"Let the girl go. I am the one you want," Optimus said. Lockdown looked between the two, chuckling before going into laughter.

"Oh, this is too perfect! The lone Prime, falling in love with a Kryptonian," Lockdown cackled. "Such a shame she is already dying Prime. You're too late."

Optimus was shocked and scared. Dying? How? He ran to her side, scanning her over. There was a green shard buried deep in her chest. If he removed it, she would bleed to death. He glared at the bounty hunter with hate and anger. How dare he hurt what was his.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Something called Kryptonite. It weakens her species," said Lockdown.

"It's true," Kara muttered, fighting to stay awake through all the pain.

"Now then Prime, since you love the girl, come with me and she will survive," Lockdown said. "If not, then I will kill her right here and now."

"N-no. D-don't do it O-Optimus," Kara begged, tears shining in her eyes. Optimus looked away.

"Very well. I will go peacefully. Just please, let me help her," Optimus said. "I will let you do what you wish to me. Just let her live. I beg of you."

"Whatever. Let's get going and the girl will live."

"No," Kara whispered, falling unconscious.

Optimus gently picked up Kara, going to Lockdown in surrender. He followed as he entered Lockdown's ship, going to his cell. Lockdown made sure there was energy surrounding the cell so that Optimus couldn't attempt to escape. He had won. The girl would die, leaving Optimus devastated and at his mercy.

Optimus held Kara close to him, crying as he pressed his forehelm to her body. Kara's breathing was shallow and ragged. He felt in his spark that she was dying. When he felt her pain through the bond created that day, he went searching for her.

"Primus please, don't take her away from me. Please," Optimus sobbed, unable to do anything but watched as his newfound lover was dying.

"O-Optimus," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "It will be... okay. I... promise. Just t-trust me."

"I trust you," Optimus said. Kara nodded and fell into the black abyss. "Fight for me please Kara."

~~~000

Optimus didn't know how long he was held prisoner of Lockdown. He knew it had to have been a few days at least, if not about a week. With each passing hour, his Kara grew weaker. She fought as hard as she could to survive. Optimus had already removed the green Kryptonite, making sure she didn't bleed out. A piece of the crystal remained lodged in her chest, having broken off and stuck there.

Lockdown didn't even bother to check up on his prisoner. The only time he saw him was to bring energon. Optimus drank little of it, too worried about his Kara.

"Optimus."

The Prime looked around, hearing a deep yet calming voice.

"Primus, speak for I listen," Optimus said.

"I am sending you to a new home."

Optimus grew worried. He didn't want to lose Kara.

"But what of Kara?" he asked.

"Trust and have faith."

Optimus looked down to see her barely hanging on. If he was to be sent to a new home, he wanted Kara there with him. He held her, seeing the portal open up. He went through, surprised to see himself on Cybertron. Gathered was a small group of Cybertronians.

"Kara, we're safe now," Optimus said, looking down when he didn't get a response. "Kara? No. No, please don't go. Kara, please wake up for me. Kara!"

He checked for life, not finding any. He sank to his knees, holding her close to his chest as he keened in pure anguish.

"KARA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing to say and no regrets. Hope you enjoyed that plot twist ;P. Still AU.
> 
> Main Pairing:  
> OptimusxKara (Supergirl)
> 
> Warnings: Some blood, gore, violence, Cemetery Wind being jerks, Lockdown is an aft, kissing, cuteness, happy ending, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Nor do I own Supergirl. I don't know who owns her, but I will say DC for now.

Ratchet tried not to cry, just seeing his closest friend sacrifice himself to restore their planet to its fullest glory. The planet was fixed along with the cities and the damage from the war. He could hear Bumblebee cry for his adoptive sire, wanting him back. Knock Out and Arcee did their best to comfort the scout now warrior. Wheeljack and Bulkbead remained strong with Ultra Magnus, saluting in respect of their lost Prime.

"Now what?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Starscream and Predaking.

"We send out a message that the war is over and it is time to come home," Ratchet said, composing himself as he faced the others. "Cybertron will never be the same without Opti-"

"KARA!"

The group turned quickly to see where the anguished scream came from. They saw the red and blue flamed mech on the ground, sobbing and holding his servos to his chest. They approached with caution, wondering what had happened.

~~~000

Optimus saw the others approach him. He looked at them with despair, looking back at Kara's body.

"P-please, help me! Help me save my mate!" Optimus begged, showing her to them.

Ratchet stepped forward, scanning her body for life. The results came back negative. The medic sighed and shook his helm.

"I am sorry. There is nothing we can do for her. She is... is... no longer with you," he said, feeling that stab of familiarity when he lost his Prime.

"No. No, no, no. Please! There... there has to be something we can do for her. Please, I can't lose her! She saved my life," Optimus cried, shaking harder. "Please."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ratchet said. He winced at seeing that broken look. "I am Ratchet."

"Ratchet? But... no. I am the last. The others were killed," Optimus denied. "Unless... this is a new universe. Primus... s-sent me. I am Optimus Prime."

"Primus must have done right. We just lost our Optimus Prime," Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen!" Ratchet scolded.

"Sorry," the rookie mumbled sheepishly.

"Let's get you comfortable Optimus. Come with us," Ratchet said. Optimus refused to move, not sure if he could. He felt so drained. "Magnus, help me please."

The mech went over, helping Optimus up and took them to the old Council Tower. Ratchet had taken Kara to put her to rest later. Optimus refused to let her go at first, but eventually allowed it. He remained locked in a room, curled up on a berth and staring at the wall. He was finally able to be happy, to have a mate, someone who loved him. And she was taken. They were always taken from him. Maybe he didn't deserve any of it.

"Kara," Optimus whispered brokenly, voice full of static from crying so hard. "Come back to me."

~~~000

"Hello? Anyone there yet?"

Kara had been there for who knows how long. A warm light finally showed up. The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello Kara," a deep voice said.

"Yeah, hello. Where am I?" she demanded with sass.

"In my realm where all who pass go," the voice said. "My name is Primus."

"That's nice. But that doesn't help me, now does it? I want to get back to Optimus," Kara said, rolling her eyes as she cocked a hip to the side. "Now. He needs me. I can sense it."

"Then I do not have to ask. You will be returned to Optimus, who is in a realm that has lost their own Optimus. He is safe there," Primus said. "Return and enjoy the new life I grant you."

~~~000

"My head." Kara sat up, looking around her. She was in a room of sorts, a dull one. She looked down to see that she was a Cybertronian, the colors of her armor the exact same as her Supergirl outfit, only without the S on the chest. "Optimus?"

She didn't get an answer. She shakily got up, heading for the door. She opened it, walking into the medibay where she saw an orange and white medic working. She cleared her through, nearly giving him a spark attack, her presence startling him.

"What in the name of the Allspark? Who are you?" Ratchet asked. "And where did you come from?"

"Hello. I am looking for Optimus. My name is Kara," the femme said.

"Kara? The woman that died? How is that even possible?" Ratchet interrogated.

"Primus," was all she answered. "Now, please take me to Optimus."

~~~000

Optimus finished the cube of energon Knock Out had given him. He had learned a lot in the month he was there. He accepted the role of being the new Prime they needed. There were new mechs he never met, and ones that were similar to the ones in his own realm. It felt nice, but there was still a hole in his spark. He missed Kara greatly, wishing she was there with him.

He sighed, staring out at the rising sun. It was another rechargeless night, unable to sleep without seeing Kara there.

"Oh Kara," Optimus whispered. A soft knock brought him out of his depressing thoughts. "Come in."

The door slid back to let Ratchet enter. The Prime greeted the medic with a nod.

"Ratchet, what brings you here?" Optimus asked.

"Well, something very... unexpected happened. I have to get back to the medibay, so I will let you two talk," Ratchet said, stepping out and letting a femme in.

Optimus stared at her. Her paintjob looked so familiar to him. He knew it from anywhere, just like that look she gave him. He reached out, trembling a bit. Both his servos rested on her arms, staring deeply into her optics.

"K-Kara? My Kara?" Optimus asked, almost timidly and afraid.

"Yes my Prime," Kara said, smiling and winking up at him.

"Kara! Oh my sweet Kara. You have returned to me," Optimus said, bringing her close and kissing her deeply. "Primus Kara. I love you. I love you so much. Mine. All mine."

"Yes, all yours," Kara giggled, kissing him some more. "I love you too Optimus."

Optimus took her to the berth, pinning her down and kissing her once more. He growled possessively, thanking Primus above for returning his Kara to him.

"My Starlight," Optimus growled, giving her a new name. "You are my light. You were the one to save me and lit my world up. Never letting you go."

"That's good. I don't plan on leaving. You can hold me forever," Starlight said. "I'm yours forever Optimus Prime."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing to say. Final chapter.
> 
> Main Pairing:
> 
> OptimusxKara (Supergirl)  
> Child: Starshine
> 
> StarscreamxPredaking  
> Child(s): Razorclaw
> 
> Warnings: Some blood, gore, violence, Cemetery Wind being jerks, Lockdown is an aft, kissing, cuteness, happy ending, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Nor do I own Supergirl. I don't know who owns her, but I will say DC for now.

"Congratulations you two. A healthy and strong femmeling," Ratchet announced.

Optimus was handed his daughter, holding her gently. He stared down at her, taking in her features. She had mostly blue plating with some white and silver. She looked more like her sire, but with more feminine looks. Her sapphire optics shined as she giggled and reached for her sire.

"She's so beautiful and perfect Starlight," Optimus said, presenting their daughter to his mate.

"I think we should call her Starshine. What do you think my love?" Starlight asked, still a bit tired from sparking.

"Perfect," Optimus agreed. Ratchet hummed as he wrote down her name and put her in the records. "The first of a new generation. She will make a fine femme."

"Then better keep any mechs off her," Ratchet joked with a smirk.

"She will not be with any mech. At least, not until she is a lot older," Optimus said.

Starlight laughed at that, knowing that their little femme would grow up finely.

"You'll be fine," Starlight said.

~~~000

"You're so beautiful Starlight," Optimus said, kissing his mate.

"Sire, no," Starshine complained, covering her optics. "That gross."

Optimus laughed, bringing his daughter up into his arms and tickling her. Starshine giggled and tried to escape, but couldn't. Optimus grinned as he stopped once she pleaded surrender. He set her down, bringing Starlight close to him. Starshine jumped up when the door to their home opened.

"Grandsire!"

The little femme jumped up on Ratchet, who she had dubbed as her grandsire. She had given titles to those she grew up with. Ratchet chuckled, setting down the treats he had as he hugged her in greeting.

"Hello to you too Starshine," Ratchet said. He reached over and handed her an oil cake. "Happy sparkday."

"Thank you," the youngling chirped, taking her present and moving to eat it. Ratchet picked up the large pack of rust sticks, tossing them at the Prime. Optimus nodded to the medic, appreciating the gift.

"It is good to see you Ratchet," Optimus said.

"The same to you youngling," Ratchet said, sitting down on the couch. "The others will be by soon."

About an hour later, the others did show up. Razorclaw, the son to Predaking and Starscream, went off with Starshine to go play while the adults mingled. After the party, Starshine took a nap with Razorclaw, both curled up on the floor of her room. Optimus left the two younglings alone, Starscream and Predaking not minding in staying a bit longer before leaving.

~~~000

"Star, I, uh, well... I have something to tell you," Razorclaw stuttered, his faceplates heating up a bit.

"What is it Raze?" Starshine asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I really like you a lot," he said quickly.

"I really like you a lot too," Starshine said, scooting closer.

The two teens stared at each other. Razorclaw leaned forward, pressing his lips to Starshine's own. The two enjoyed the feeling, smiling when they separated. Both froze when they heard tapping, turning to see Optimus standing there with a stern look.

"H-hi sire," Starshine said, trying to be innocent.

"Starshine, Razorclaw," Optimus acknowledged, death glaring the younger mech.

"Uh, hello, Prime sir," Razorclaw said nervously. "Scrap. Uh, I guess I should be heading home. Sire and carrier will wonder where I am."

"Run Razor!" Starshine said quickly, pushing the flyer out her window. "I'll see you soon."

"How about never?" Optimus suggested, not ready for his little girl to grow up.

"Scrap," Starshine muttered, knowing that she had been caught. "H-how much did you see?"

"All of it," her sire said.

"He's a great mech?" she tried. "And he would never hurt me?"

"He better not. And no interfacing until bonded." Starshine pouted a bit. "I mean it young femme."

~~~000

"Do you approve of him yet?" Starlight asked her mate.

"I don't know," Optimus said, sitting down onto their shared berth. "I still think Star is too young for mechs."

"She's almost an adult love. I think she is ready," Starlight said.

"I supposed," Optimus pouted a bit. Starlight grinned, pinning her mate down and straddling him. "P-Primus. You always know when to do that."

"That's cause I know you Optimus Prime."

Starlight leaned down and gave him a searing kiss. Optimus leaned into it, wrapping his arms around his mate, pulling her closer. He forgot about his daughter dating Razorclaw. At least, for the moment he did. Right now, he just wanted his mate, to take her or even let her be in charge this time.

~~~000

"So, this means I should call you sire now," Razorclaw said, having officially bonded to Starshine after getting the approval from the Prime.

Starscream and Predaking chuckled from talking to Starshine. Optimus nodded a bit. Razorclaw put a servo on Optimus' shoulder with full confidence.

"Now, how do you feel about being a grandsire?" Razorclaw asked. Optimus glared at the younger mech.

"You have five seconds to run before I get you," Optimus threatened playfully. Razorclaw paled a bit, hiding behind his mate. Optimus smiled triumphantly, knowing he won.

"If it helps, haven't fragged yet sire," Starshine said, amused by the scared look of her new mate.

"Just wait until she does end up sparked. Have fun with that son," Starscream cackled slyly.

"You make it sound hard," Razorclaw said nervously.

"Oh, just you wait," Predaking said, shuddering a bit at the memories of when Starscream was sparked. "Do not ever piss your mate off. You will regret it."

Optimus knew what he meant. So many mood swings and cravings. He looked over at his mate, smiling at her. It had been worth it when his daughter was sparked into this world. His life felt complete and he was truly happy. He had a loving mate and a family, both related and not. He couldn't have asked for more. He was content and would be for the rest of his long life. He thanked Primus once more for the new life he was given. It was worth the wait.


End file.
